A need exists for insuring that the resource channel is optimal for each different resource. The desired systems, apparatus, methods and the like should take into account the resource cost, resource timing and/or resource effectiveness in determining which resource channel is optimal for the user/payor depending upon the circumstances surrounding the resource. Additionally, the desired systems, apparatus, methods and the like should not only provide users/payors recommendations as to optimal resource channels for later-in-time/future resources, but also provide real-time suggestions to users/payors initiating or otherwise contemplating an ensuing resource. Moreover, the desired systems, apparatus, methods and the like should balance the interests of the payor with those of the resource processor to provide the user/payor with one or more optimal payment channel.